Holy War
by Akumatt
Summary: Beginning of the attack on Soul Society in Seireitei and the extinction of all hollows. Read if you like overpowered characters, bc they are everywhere! P.S. I'm planning for everyone's favorite Shinigami to appear later (hint: he's a fucking butterfly).
1. Kenpachi and Ikkaku Break Another House

"Father, the Shinigami are people too! Destroying the Soul Society would solve nothing," The girl proclaimed heatedly.

Her father shook his head. "We Quincy cannot keep up our current lifestyles if Shinigami still exist. Our ideologies are just too divergent."

"You are wrong! Why is it you can't understand anything?!"

He began to grow angry. "Bambietta Bonney Basterbine, you are being absolutely ridiculous. You are young, what could you possibly know that I do not! The audacity! Even your Helig Pfeil is not fully developed yet." He scoffed.

"That's not even what I'm saying dad! Besides my Helig Pfeil is strong, look." She reached for the energy particles and gathered the reishi, conjuring up her Spirit Weapon. She held onto the string with one hand. Bambietta brandished it in his face in a clear act of disrespect. Her father sat up quickly, causing his chair to crash against the wall and break in half. The male Quincy paid no attention and grabbed her arm, squeezing without really realizing.

Bambietta winced, then regretted her act of weakness. "You bastard!"

Her father gasped, then slapped her.

She fell backwards, releasing her control of the string of the Helig Pfeil.

Time slowed down.

The first arrow drifted, then met its mark. A drop of lifeblood slipped out. Her father's spit spiraled down through the vapor that had formed in the air from their agitated reishi. Pressure filled Bambietta's ears, slowly building up. The carpet was stained by the first drops of blood as they rained down at a snail's pace.

Time sped up again.

All the arrows sunk into her father's chest and he collapsed, having died instantly.

Bambietta backed away, stumbling into the glass table behind her. It fell to the ground and shattered. She stepped on the broken glass, which cut up her feet into ribbons. She didn't even notice her blood soak the floor, and could only stare at the whites of her father's eyes.

The bell tinkled. The sound of a door opening and then slamming commenced.

Bambietta could not turn her head - she was paralyzed with that which is known as fear.

Her mother had been laughing at soul society knows what, when she walked into the room. "Bambi dearest, I was wondering if you could- " Her eyes fell onto the corpse sprawled over the furniture and her speech halted.

She could see her daughter's eyes and the emotions they held: anger, fear, resentment...and guilt. The Quincy mother grabbed her daughter. And hugged her.

Then the room exploded.

A man with long, spiky hair flew across the room and smacked into the chandelier, ripping it off the ceiling.

He landed on his sandals, scraping dirt off them and onto the floor absentmindedly. Captain's robes were laid on top of his black shihakushō, but they were splattered with mud and blood. The man called out, "You've gotten better!" Kenpachi Zaraki cackled, then ripped off his eyepatch.

Golden energy burst out, making the whole room flash with a yellow light that was blinding to look at. The immediate rush of reiatsu afterwards flowed out of Kenpachi's eye and did not let up, manhandling Bambietta to the ground. She could only cower.

Kenpachi swung his sword.

It clanged against Ikkaku Madarame's, who had leaped through the hole in the wall. They clashed again, sparks flying everywhere.

Ikkaku pulled back. He lunged with a jab. Kenpachi's parried the first one. Then Ikkaku jabbed again, again, again and again. Kenpachi blocked every single one, growing increasingly agitated. The next jab, Kenpachi caught Ikkaku's hand, then threw him into the wall before slicing downwards.

The force of the slash pulverized the rubble.

Ikkaku took the blow with his scabbard at the last second, reducing the damage to a broken pinky on his left hand. Ikkaku looked down. His pinky had broken in such a way that, if healed with conventional methods, it would appear mutilated. Ikkaku broke his own pinky again, then set it. Kenpachi asked, "You done?"

Ikkaku answered by batting Kenpachi's sword to the side and then leaning in for the kill.

The captain head butted Ikkaku. The man staggered away.

Bambietta looked on in disbelief. _Why are there Shinigami fighting in my living room? There was a corpse on our furniture and they didn't pay it any mind. I defended them but they are wrecking my house! What does mother have to say to this?_ Bambietta turned her head weakly (the reiatsu was still flattening her) only to find herself looking at a dead body with the face of her mother. She screamed.

Kenpachi attacked again with his sword, buffeting Ikkaku with a series of blows that caused the very ground to shake. The captain peered out of the corner of his eye at the screaming girl. _Who the hell is that and why is she here? Eh, whatever._

Kenpachi walloped Ikkaku on the head with the flat of his blade, causing him to fly twenty feet into the air and almost crash into a building. He skidded to a halt in midair. Kenpachi leapt after him.

The commotion had moved but Bambietta could not regain peace. She ran after Kenpachi.

"Hey!"

Kenpachi and Ikkaku kept fighting.

"Hey you bastards!"

Both of them turned around with an, "Ehhhh!? Who the hell are you?"

She screamed: "I am your murderer!" Without even knowing what she was doing she summoned her Helig Pfeil, pulled the string back, then released. The holy arrows moved so fast they teleported, slicing Ikkaku's cheek. Ikkaku sliced the air. The force of his faraway blow knocked her to the ground. "Shut up girl, don't you know those can hurt people?"

She fired more at him, slicing his robes.

Ikkaku's eyes narrowed.

He then flew at her with sword outstretched. Bambietta opened her arms invitingly. But the shadows claimed her.

Juha Bach stood before her. "I've seen your determination and spirit, girl. You cannot die today, for you are a true Quincy. Join me and I promise, you shall have your revenge on these idiot Shinigami."

Her mouth moved without her brain telling it to.

It smiled.

End of Chapter 2


	2. Appearance of a Superstar!

**Dragonblaze66: The butterfly was a reference to a villain in Bleach lmao. I'll just come out and say it I was describing Aizen.**

 _ **Years Later**_ \- "The 1st Division's...Vice Captain...Choujirou Sasakibe has died," Mayuri stated carefully. "When the Quincy invaded the Soul Society they took him by surprise. He was the first of what is sure to be many more sacrifices." The Captain-Commander's face was unreadable as he stared at the presentation paying homage to the vice captain - flowers such as orchids and roses, accompanied the deceased man's picture - which troubled the captain of the 12th division. _That's when you know he's extremely pissed_...Mayuri thought to himself. _If a Quincy happened to attack now he would surely die - the old man will not hold back anymore, I am sure_. Mayuri left.

Immediately afterwards the roof collapsed inward, spewing dust and clouds of smoke everywhere, obscuring the environment. The Captain-commander flicked his hand and blew the smoke out of the entire room right before a hand collided with his face.

Mask de Masculine slid forward a couple yards, still holding on to the face of the leader of all Shinigami. He threw the Captain Commander at the wall, which broke on impact. The wood splinters sprinkled down like dirty rain.

The masked superhero ran towards the Shinigami, the latter of whom attempted to retaliate with a fist.

Mask de Masculine reached for his spiritual energy and breached the barricade between it and his consciousness.

 _Hirenkyaku_.

The Quincy dodged the blow and circled around with lightning fast speed in an instant. Lunging, he attacked from behind. The Shinigami easily reacted by turning with an outstretched fist that was enveloped by an aura of death, but Mask de Masculine rolled, popping to his feet behind Yamamoto yet again and yelling, "Star Lariat!" His forearm plowed into the back of Yamamoto's head, sending him straight down into the ground. Bracing his own fall, Yamamoto executed a backflip with the assistance of one of his hands, skidding away.

The two looked at each other. Silence reigned.

Then they ran towards each other, ground shaking and roof tiles falling as a result. Mask de Masculine feinted to the right, spun, then rammed another backhanded lariat into Yamamoto's side.

The Captain Commander grunted as blood seeped out of his closed mouth. He slapped the Quincy in the face with an open hand, causing him to stumble back. _A chance_...

"Ikkotsu!" Veins popped out of the Shinigami's arms as he hit his adversary square in the chest, propelling the man with the mask into the other wall and through another building outside.

Yamamoto shuffled steadily to the other end of the palace he was in. The air blew softly in through the hole. Rubble crumbled and fell to the ground below as the Captain Commander's foot stepped on the edge.

Mask de Masculine's body lay far below, impaled on a spike of a dilapidated structure.

Yamamoto walked away. Unbeknownst to him, the flesh that had been roughly poked out of the Quincy wiggled on the ground, shivering, then flew back onto the superhero. Mask de Masculine stood back up as the wound in his chest slowly stitched itself back together. "Thanks James," he smiled. There was no one around him at all. Metal in his ear glinted in the sunlight.

"Star Lariat - One Mile Art!"

Yamamoto stood in one place, puzzled. _Did I hear something just now_...? Then a gust of air tackled him from behind, hurtling him towards the wall.

Mask de Masculine jumped, landing on the same floor of the building as the Captain Commander.

"Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto," the superstar uttered arrogantly, yet cheerfully at the same time, "I have come back from the dead to vanquish the evil you represent. Is that alright with you?"

The Captain-Commander stayed slumped over against the wall.

"Hello, hello?" Mask de Masculine waited politely.

The Captain-Commander did not move.

"You dead...?"

The general of all Shinigami let out a fake yawn and feigned ignorance to the entire situation. "Oh. A Quincy. You opened your mouth so I decided to take a nap. I had a dream that I was filled with so much hot air I could fly. Oh wait. That's a description of your personality, you insignificant man." Yamamoto relinquished control of his reiatsu. It emerged like water from a dam, pouring out in the form of a fiery inferno. The flames licked the wooden walls, reducing them to cinders. Fire swirled in a huge radius around the Captain of all captains, before flickering away. The air held its own breath.

Mask de Masculine's eyes widened.

"Little boy are you lost?" The Shinigami quietly asked.

No sound came out of the shocked Quincy.

Yamamoto continued, "Then I shall guide you. To the hell where you belong." A cross-shaped scar on his brow reflected the sunlight. The stretched skin gave an angry red tinge to his face. Captain's robes encircled his body. His teeth clenched, then released to say the words:

"Burn all of creation to ash...Ryuujin Jakka!"


End file.
